


Lover

by JIUXIXI



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUXIXI/pseuds/JIUXIXI
Summary: *非国设，美食组*背景简介：23世纪。全息游戏，通过游戏仓经大脑意识接受数据进入全息世界，时间比：现实/虚拟＝1/4*《西西里的美丽传说》是一部意大利电影，文中涉及相关国家请勿代入角色*真香是人类本质之一*滴！老年卡！有情/色描写，及时止损，谢谢Lofter@九爔
Relationships: 弗朗西斯/王耀, 美食组 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Lover

◀大概我清醒又荒唐地爱过你▶

一  
王耀不喜欢全息游戏，他觉得把所有感官，不，应该说是形成这种感觉的大脑皮层交付给一组虚拟数据有点可笑。  
人类好不容易从原始爬到食物链顶端，在科技膨胀发展过后，竟然要抛弃真实将快乐建立在不存在的虚幻之上。  
这听起来荒诞而可笑。

弗朗西斯不喜欢全息游戏，虽然他追求美和快感，但无论画面多么逼真，逼真到骗过他的眼睛，但他的直觉总是能准确地提醒他：这种美好是虚假的幻像。  
它太完美了，一味地讨好所有人时，美就不再是美了，而成为了迎合世俗的产物，平庸地跟自动化工厂里流水线上的产品别无二致。  
这听起来可惜又遗憾。

二  
饱暖思淫欲，饥寒生盗心。充实的口腹，空虚的内心。在这方面，王耀和弗朗西斯是一类人。  
表达欲望是人类本质，何况现在是23世纪，现在是最开明的时代，人们不因欲望而羞愧，每个人都有权利去满足欲望——所以他们在游戏里相遇，并一眼就看中了对方，凭借着那种饥饿又清醒的直觉。  
两人之中，显然，弗朗西斯更会成为先挑起联系的那一方。  
“Bonjour，亲爱的美人，我是否有幸邀你共赴极乐？”看呐，这男人多么深情，好像连金色的微卷发丝、礼貌浪漫的声音、明亮的蓝紫色眼睛都在表达最为纯洁的欣赏。  
王耀不会亏待自己，尤其在这种事情上，他不介意成为彼此的猎物，“我想我是愿意的。”  
“弗朗西斯。”  
“王耀。”  
不遮不掩，直截了当，这是这个时代的好处。

三  
他们像最普通的情侣那样，一起去看了《西西里的美丽传说》。那是很久以前的电影了，王耀隐约记得这部电影是2000年上映的，女主角玛莲娜的美像古老的油墨海报一样，是岁月化不开的浓烈。  
影片结束王耀再一次为玛莲娜感到遗憾，就像电影台词里“人们根本不爱美丽，美丽是不被原谅的，美丽是用来被蹂躏的。”他在虚幻的全息里“寻欢作乐”，是否也在糟蹋着“性”最本质的美好。  
“耀，”弗朗西斯转头看向身边陷入自己思绪的人，“在想什么，为玛莲娜感到可惜吗?”  
“如果是你，你会夺下她手里的烟吗？”王耀有些好奇弗朗西斯的想法，是看着美堕落，还是去拉它一把。  
弗朗西斯并不去正面回应，“当我们面对艺术时，三观正直是需要暂时模糊化的，然后尝试着去理解体会对与错，并不是所有的事都是非黑即白。”他笑了笑，继续说“你不觉得，玛莲娜很像她的国家化身吗？美丽而备受摧残，最后回归平淡，男主作为意大利人的视角，不管她怎么变化，都爱着美丽的家乡。”  
王耀挑挑眉，惊讶又不得不认同，“或许我太庸俗了，没想那么深。”这么一想电影封面上的人体姿态还挺像意大利版图的。  
法国男人发出邀请，“在享受艺术之后，我们是否应该让身体也不再饥饿。”  
“中餐可以吗？最好有东坡肘子。”在美食方面，两个人还是蛮契合的，在23世纪最大的笑话莫过委屈了口腹之欲，即使是游戏里。王耀笑意盈盈看着刚结识的寻欢作乐之伴，等待回应。  
弗朗西斯直接挽起王耀的手，“当然，没人会同吃过不去。”  
他们并肩挽手地行走，没有任何突兀，仿佛是多年的老夫老妻那样自然。但没人注意他们，每个人都有自己的事情在做，不影响别人是大家共同的意识。

四  
王耀和弗朗西斯都喜欢同对方做|爱，十分契合的情人不可多得，他们各自符合对方的理想状态。  
这个优雅的法国男人连做|爱都是贴心而充满情调，音乐要循序渐进地消逝，地上的香薰蜡烛焰火灼灼跳动，窗帘轻薄而不会泄露隐私，其实拉开也没什么，反正已经开了数据墙，没人能看见，也没人能欺骗严苛的量子数据，但弗朗西斯还是决定尊重王耀的偏好，以保证稍后的愉悦。  
“你是否感觉到荒谬，”王耀献上柔软的唇去亲吻他的情人，“我们素不相识，却在全息景象里做|爱，之后又各赴岔路口，或许以后都不再见面。”他闻见弗朗西斯的香氛味道，嗯，像是事后清晨，王耀不太确定，但他喜欢那种浓郁的木质香，从这点来看，这个多情的法国人很合自己胃口。  
弗朗西斯的胳膊环着王耀的腰，他真瘦，随便一只胳膊就能将他圈进怀里，“如今，所有昨天的荒谬都有可能在明天成为现实。”理性过度就是枷锁，困住自己可不是个好选择。  
温柔的湿吻中，王耀逐渐有点迷迷糊糊，这感觉像是吸食鸦┃片一样上头。  
他一定是个老手，抚摸自己时轻柔又色┃情，王耀觉得舒服而难耐，抵上弗朗西斯胸口的手摸到与自己光滑皮肤截然不同的触感，王耀出于本能揪了揪，又抚了上去。  
“嘶——”其实并没有那么痛，但弗朗西斯有点不明白这是对方的情调还是癖好，只能无奈又好笑地亲亲王耀浮着一层朦胧的眼睛，“小淘气。”  
弗朗西斯对于美好一向颇为容忍，为什么不呢？他向来有这样的资本去为所欲为。  
衣衫被褪去大半，王耀圆润的肩头可轻易触到骨头，只消再轻轻带上那么一下，就能剥落仅剩的遮盖。  
东方人光滑的皮肤堪比骨瓷，烛光里映着油画那样的均匀光泽，这让弗朗西斯有一瞬间感到亵渎般的罪恶。  
寻欢作乐之事，却徒生圣洁之感。

Je veux vous serrer dans Mes Bras et vous embrasser des milliards de fois, des baisers ardents comme sur l’équateur.  
我想把你紧紧地拥在怀中，吻你亿万次，像在赤道上面那样炽烈的吻。

但是仅仅这样，又怎么够呢？  
鸦黑与金黄丝缕交错，铺开混乱。相扣的十指，优美翩然的蝴蝶骨，情迷意乱的眼神，发红的鼻尖，还有大脑中因行为得到满足产生的多巴胺，美好到虚幻。  
关于性爱，做1还是做0都无所谓，让自己舒服才是唯一标准。真巧，弗朗西斯向往又想要征服王耀的美，王耀最近懒得动，干脆躺着享受好了，这大概是两人最有默契的一间事了。  
It's like your eyes are liquor,it's like your body is gold.  
你双眸如酒让我沉醉，你身体如黄金锻造般完美。  
All I want is you.  
弗朗西斯不忍心在王耀身上留下痕迹，王耀很白，皮肤光滑，基本没有汗毛，除了背上一道蜿蜒的疤痕，其他地方堪称完美。  
就像断臂的维纳斯，弗朗西斯这样想那道疤痕，手指顺着早已痊愈的痕迹轻轻划过，果不其然感受到对方微微哆嗦了一下。法国男人还没来得及笑就被王耀报复性地狠狠咬了一口。  
中国有句老话怎么说来着？对，人不可貌相。看起来内敛乖巧的耀，实际上一点亏都不会吃。  
“亲爱的，咬死哥哥我你就得自己解决了。”弗朗西斯腾出一只手打开润滑剂，开始给王耀做扩张。  
王耀皱皱眉，翻了个白眼，“世上男人不差你这一个，嗯……我有点冷。”即使在游戏里，一开始手指进入的异物感还是有点不适。  
让美人感到不舒服是弗朗西斯最不愿意做的事，他顺手拉出界面，代劳调高体感温度。小东西刚刚那个白眼还挺可爱的，不过一会他可能就没力气“张牙舞爪”了。  
弗朗西斯另一只手仍旧护着王耀的耀，嗯，他的腰真软，一定很适合尝试一些高难度的动作。床上的弗朗西斯完全摆脱平日里的悠闲怠慢，想到就要实践，“耀，你想不想试试更有意思的姿势？”当然，他不会忘记征求意见。  
“嗯？”走神的王耀错过了选择权，被弗朗西斯认为是默认，直接被环腰抱起又放在跨上。“呃……艹——很痛的啊！”想要起身但发软的双腿却抵不过重力，只能忍受对方的深入，但是——直接坐下去也太tm的深了，王耀真怕死在床上。  
弗朗西斯听到王耀哼哼唧唧地爆粗口觉得心都要化了，如果他没有揪着自己的头发就更好了，虽然这次也不疼。  
这两个人做┃爱不全然玩速度与激情，仿佛水到渠成，没有高频率的抽插、凶猛的冲撞，他们并不需要以此过得直上云霄的快感。王耀是极为享受这种“老年车”速度的做爱方式，这种事情上，还是慢一点比较好，全息内的时间费不了多少现实的光阴，一切都可以慢慢来。  
初极狭，勉强可通，复行数十次，才逐渐开朗，磨磨蹭蹭地进出半天，王耀舒服地快要化成一汪流体，前端逐渐抬头，喘息也变得粗糙。弗朗西斯这时提出要求，“耀，哥哥想来点刺激的。”  
王耀事后十分后悔自己在这时候的应允，不过这都是腰疼时后话了，“别太用力……嗯……唔……”  
随即弗朗西斯亲自为王耀展示了一次漫长而标准的法式湿吻，一手拨开王耀因一层薄汗粘在脸上的发丝以便露出美人云蒸霞蔚又神情娇媚的小脸，一手扶稳王耀重心，挺胯上高速。  
“嗯……啊～……”王耀一时间还没适应如此大的反差，眼尾迅速逼出小片殷红，因为亲吻，声音被憋在喉咙里，直挠弗朗西斯的心头。  
他现在，只想要关于王耀的一切——飞着红的眼尾，粉嫩的双颊，小巧的鼻尖，眼中迷离的微光，柔软的唇瓣，优美的肌肉线条，还有身下含着自己的媚红色小穴和已经完全抬头抵在自己小腹上的小巧性┃器。  
哦，差点忘了耀的前端，弗朗西斯顺着王耀人鱼线打着圈下滑，腰窝，小腹，终于来到硬的不行的地方，开始有节奏地抚／慰它。  
床上的默契难能可贵，终于两人同时到达高潮，身体里肆意横流的血液有了明确的方向，集中向身下流入，白／浊喷射而出，两人大腿间混乱不堪。  
此时，相扣的十指便是关于温存的最好话语。  
弗朗西斯吻了吻王耀的头发，“耀，你还好吗？”  
“当0挺好，就是腰疼，嘶……下次换我在上面。”王耀想把手抽出来揉腰，反而被扣的更紧。  
“行——”弗朗西斯把王耀整个人圈进怀里，给王耀的腰做按摩，“如果累了可以先睡会，一会哥哥帮你清理。”  
“哼，算你有良心。”王耀又揪了揪弗朗西斯的胸毛，谁让他刚刚那么用力，一次换我在上面看我不艹哭你。  
艹不哭你我就把我的姓倒着写。  
王耀想着想着就累的睡着了，等再次醒来发现自己依旧在弗朗西斯怀里，动了动腿没有感到黏腻的触感，嗯，看来是清理过了，这游戏里的男人还挺贴心的，就是身上毛有点多，不过跟他头发颜色一样都是金色的，乍一看也不明显，单纯影响手感。  
“耀，能不能别揪哥哥的毛了，你跟它有仇吗？”弗朗西斯觉得无奈达到了人生顶点。  
“那你也可以揪我的。”  
“……”你根本没有体毛你自己不知道吗？“乖，听话，别乱动。”  
“All right.”王耀收回手，觉得腰没有刚才那么痛了，太逼真的感官也不是绝对的好事。  
“谢谢你的合作，再见。”那就没什么好留恋的了，弗朗西斯看到光线忽闪，黯淡过后王耀仿佛人间蒸发，充满温存的床上只留下还没把话说完的自己，孤单的有些可笑。

无情？愧疚？怎么可能？  
他们之间什么都没发生，不过是 23 世纪科技之下的数据罢了，虚拟的感官，怎么能说是做爱呢？  
“真无情，”弗朗西斯挑挑眉，目光瞟到床上的黑色发绳，“爽完就走，搞的好像哥哥我是被嫖的那一方。”拿起发绳系在手腕上，“哥哥预感会再次见面的。”

五  
王耀心情不好的时候喜欢去喂鸽子，但其实他更喜欢红嘴鸥，不过红嘴鸥是候鸟，这个季节没有，就将就着鸽子吧。  
已经几个星期过去了，他没有再寻欢作乐过一次，但总能想起那个法国男人，浑身自由又艺术的气息掺杂着那部意大利电影和那天做┃爱时的场景仿佛渗入呼吸，有时会忽略它，但不得不承认它的存在。  
爱上一个仅在游戏里做过一次爱的男人，未免荒唐又可笑，所以这肯定是个伪命题。

弗朗西斯心情不好的时候喜欢去书店，最好是落地窗前，这样可以一边看书一边看外面的人群，他们匆匆忙忙有自己的方向，丝毫没有注意到成为别人的风景。  
已经几个星期过去了，他没有再寻欢作乐过一次，但总能想起那个中国男人，他登陆游戏，却再没见过他，那个仅仅站在那里就可成一幅画的他。

王耀喂烦了鸽子，起身拐入没那么热闹的街道，目光漫无目的地撞在橱窗玻璃里的形形色色，大概没人会注意自己。  
糖果店、烘焙坊、纪念馆……太可笑了，自己又在期待着什么呢？  
酒吧的音乐太嘈杂，不如去喝杯咖啡，他挑了落地窗的位置，等待AI服务员端上饮品。  
“先生，请慢用。”  
“谢谢。”王耀礼貌地对程序化的甜美女声致谢，他似乎感受到隐蔽之处投注在自己身上的目光，难不成想个男人还想出幻觉来了。  
等等，王耀望向数据墙外，蓦然对上遥远的蓝紫色。  
王耀勾勾嘴角，也许自己该去把发绳要回来了。

大概吧，大概我清醒又荒唐地爱过你。

**Author's Note:**

> *谁又知道最后的对视是全息还是现实呢？
> 
> *他们都因为自己的原因不喜欢全息带来的虚幻，但依旧无法抗拒、也觉得没必要抗拒它带来的快感，俗称“嘴上说不要身体很诚实”（真香）  
> *肘子真的好吃，对于老王，浪漫并不能当饭吃
> 
> 🎼谢谢你读到这里


End file.
